


Jim Moriarty One-Shots

by drwilliamsherlockscottholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes/pseuds/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jim Moriarty/Reader one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Moriarty One-Shots

You were just about to clamber into bed after a day of following John and Sherlock around on a case when your phone buzzed. You had received a text from none other than Jim Moriarty, psychopath, murderer and (as of 9 months ago) your boyfriend.

_Come see me, if you’re not busy - JM_

You _were_ going to go, but then saw how inviting your bed looked, with Netflix on your laptop and fluffy pillows. It looked like the comfiest thing in the world and all you wanted to was curl up under the covers and sleep. You pulled back the covers and climbed in, relaxing as soon as your body hit the mattress. Then your phone buzzed again.

_Come if you are. I need you - JM_

This was new. He never said he needed you, it made him feel more vulnerable than he liked. Was something wrong with him? Should you be worried? Just then, your phone buzzed once more,

_Y/N, please - JM_

This was the text that made you worry. He clearly wanted you there. What was wrong? You leapt out of bed, got ready and were out of your flat in 15 minutes. It didn’t take you long to get to his flat. Once you were there you looked around for a bit until you saw a garden gnome. You walked over, picked it up and pulled out a Jim’s spare key. Yes, the Great Consulting Criminal Jim Moriarty keeps a spare key under a gnome in his garden.

When you opened the door you noticed almost all the lights were off except for a faint blue-ish haze coming out from underneath his bedroom door (it may as well have been your bedroom too, considering you spent most of your time at his flat). This worried you so you grabbed the nearest thing to you and decided to use it as a weapon. The nearest object was a newspaper. You rolled it up and held it high before bursting into Jim’s room.

All you could see upon entering was a mass huddled under blankets with every window open.

“I’ve got to say Darling, if you’re trying to be threatening, you’re going to have to do better than that”

You noticed something off about his voice, it sounded hoarse, like every word scratched his throat.

“Jim, why did you call me here at half ten at night? Are you okay?” you asked as you made your way over to the lump in the blankets.

“I’m _dying_. Look at me, I can’t talk and I’m hot and I’m cold and I’m under about 50 blankets . I’m dy - _achoo!_ ” his dramatic answer was cut short by a sneeze.

You walked over to him and put your hand on his forehead, then his cheek.

“Jim, you’ve got the flu.”

“No, it’s worse than that, I’m _dying_ ”

“Jim it’s just the flu, let me make you some soup before you actually die just to prove a point”

You left the room, turning on the hall light and went into the kitchen. You looked around the cupboards for the cup-a-soup you bought last time you were over, when a pistol fell out. Boy, life with Jim was never boring. You put paracetamol, the soup, a glass of water and a teddy bear he bought you (he had bought you a lot, they were everywhere) onto a tray and took it to him.

“Your soup, your Highness” You joked, as you placed the tray on his lap.

“Be careful Y/N, don’t forget that I’m the most dangerous man in the - _achoo!_ ”

You couldn’t help but laugh at your boyfriend who, despite his constant attempts to appear to appear the opposite, looked utterly adorable. You put Doctor Who on and sat next to him under the covers. His normally immaculate hair was tousled and sat messily on his face. You thought about telling him how adorable he looked and how you just wanted to cuddle him all night, then realised you would never hear the end of it and he would be constantly trying to prove he wasn’t adorable.

When he’d finished and moved the tray off his lap, he lay next to you and placed his head on your chest. You curled your arm around and began to gently stroke his face and play with his hair until you both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
